


The Art Of Falling (In Love)

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He furrowed his eyebrows because no, Michael. You don't have a crush on Luke. You can't. The blonde didn't mean the kiss in anyway than just a thank you kind of way. He's just super affectionate. You aren't anything special. He kisses Calum and Ashton on the cheek too. </p>
<p>Or, Luke and Michael go for a walk through unfamiliar streets and Luke figures out how unequipped he is for the touring life while Michael tries to hold back feelings, though it doesn't really work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Falling (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated!! x

"Michael,"

The blue haired boy grumbled in response, eyebrows furrowing when Luke began to gently prod at his shoulder in an attempt to coax him out of sleep.

"Michael, c'mon, wake up."

Michael groaned at the voice, cracking one eye open to look up at Luke hovering slightly above him as he kneeled against Michael's hotel room bed.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. "It's, like,  _too_ early in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"But that's the thing," Luke whined. "I  _can't_ get back to sleep. That's why I woke you."

"You woke me up just to annoy me? Thanks, but no thanks," He shut his eye again, " _Go back to sleep."_

"Mikeyyy," The blonde drew out his name in a whine, prodding at his shoulder again.  _"Wake up._ Let's go on an adventure!" 

"Where the hell are we supposed to go at such an hour, Luke? Nothing is open."

"Let's just go for a walk, find an old park or something just  _please."_

_"Fine,"_   Michael huffed, letting both of his eyes open as he sat up in bed. "But if someone tries to murder us or something  _I_   _swear to God..."_

"Thank you!" Luke exclaimed, hastily pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek before bounding off the bed like an excited puppy, already tugging on a flannel as he shuffled over to the door while Michael still sat in his bed, eyes wide and throat dry because  _Luke just kissed his cheek. Luke Hemmings just kissed his cheek._ Even if the rest of the night turned out to be the worst night of his life Michael wouldn't complain because Luke kissing his cheek was just about the best thing to happen to him a while. 

"Are you coming?" He heard Luke calling, pulling Michael out of his thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows because  _no, Michael. You don't have a crush on Luke. You can't. The blonde didn't mean the kiss in anyway than just a thank you kind of way. He's just super affectionate. You aren't anything special. He kisses Calum and Ashton on the cheek too._

"Uh, yeah." He called back, untangling himself from the sheets. He pulled on a pair of jeans and an old shirt that he thinks is Calum's before slipping on his shoes and stumbling over to where Luke was waiting with the same God damn grin on his face that he loves so much.

Luke tugged the hotel room door open, shuffling out while Michael followed suit. The door shut behind him, and he hoped that Luke had remembered to grab their key card otherwise they weren't getting back in but its whatever. They'll deal with it later. 

The two boys exited the hotel, heading right and walking along the footpath and into unfamiliar streets. 

Michael couldn't remember what city they were in, he thinks Manila, but he couldn't be sure. It was dark and there were barely any cars on the roads or signs about so he had no clue. He's beginning to just give up on trying to figure it out; they've been travelling so much lately that he's honestly had a hard time keeping up with it all. After all, it was usually Luke's job to call out the city name at their shows anyway. 

They had a show to play tomorrow, actually, so they really should be sleeping right now but as much as Michael loves sleep, he loves being around Luke a lot more. 

"Mike?" 

Michael turned to face Luke, finding the blonde already looking at him. "Hm... Sorry, what?" 

"I _said,_ its beautiful out here, isn't it? So quiet and still..." 

His surroundings weren't even coming close to being the most beautiful thing Michael could see right now.

"Yeah," He agreed, smiling over at his friend. "Nature and shit. Its pretty cool." 

"Hm," Luke hummed. "Reminds me a little of home." 

Michael nodded in agreement, and that was the end of their conversation. The two kept walking, following the footpath until they were deeper into the city. Neither worried about getting lost, but Michael worried about getting too lost in Luke's quiet humming. He thinks its an Ed Sheeran song, a Mayday Parade one perhaps. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but nevertheless he was enjoying it. Maybe a little too much. 

When the street lights began to disappear behind them, and Michael began to complain about his feet hurting, Luke decided they sit down. They were in the middle of nowhere, in a city they'd never been before, sitting in the middle of the footpath while they watched the world pass them by. All they had was each other as a sense of familiarity, but that was enough for Michael and he hopes for Luke, too. 

"Can I ask you a question?" The lead singer asks, though he refused to make eye contact with Michael. His head was dipped, arms resting on his propped up knees as he played with his fingers. Michael hummed an answer, prompting Luke to continue speaking, and he does. "Its just... actually, never mind. It's stupid." 

Michael rolled his eyes at the boy,  _he always did this._ Though, Michael has begun to learn that Luke tends to call things stupid when they're, in fact, really important to him. It was a bad habit the blonde had, and Michael hated it. 

_"Nooo,"_ He whined, bumping shoulders with the blonde. "You can't say that you want to ask me something and then not to tell me. C'mon, spit it out." 

It took Luke a moment, but he spoke up eventually. "Its just, does this ever get really overwhelming for you? The whole travelling the world thing?" He shook his head, looking up at the building opposite them. "I told you, its stupid." 

"Its not stupid," Michael sighed, shuffling closer to his friend to he could put a comforting arm around his broad shoulders. "Of course I get overwhelmed. So does Ash and Cal, too. We all do, Lukey. Its a normal thing, I guess. Not everyone is built to deal with all the stress of it all." 

Luke leant heavily against him, head lulling to the side until it was resting against Michael's shoulder. He let out a deep breath, and Michael was sure to hold him even tighter. He knew how hard Luke took everything. He was their lead man, so he held a lot of shit on his shoulders and Michael thinks he forgets to relax sometimes. 

Michael hadn't noticed Luke was crying until he heard a little hiccup. He looked down to see Luke's eyes shiny with tears, glistening sadly in the moonlight. His own demeanour immediately fell, heart breaking at the state his best friend was in. He brought Luke properly into his lap, cradling the shaking boy against his chest as he carded his fingers though his blonde locks, hushing the boy. 

"S-Sorry," He sobbed out. "I'm sorry I'm getting so upset its just I'm so unequipped for touring and I miss my family and-" 

"Stop apologizing," Michael hissed, gently taking the boy's chin in his fingers and turning his head so Luke was looking up at him. "You don't need to apologize, okay? I understand what your going through. Even if I didn't get it, you still don't have to apologize for normal human emotion, all right?" 

Luke nodded shamefully, dropping his eyes from Michael's. It took him a moment, but Luke eventually stopped crying. He laid emotionless against Michael's chest, breathing evening out and head resting comfortably underneath his chin. 

"Sorry for breaking down on you." Luke mumbled. 

"S'alright." Michael answered, looking down at the boy as he pulled away from his chest. Michael swallowed thickly, eyes locked with Luke's as the blonde slowly began to move closer to him. 

This was not happening. This was  _not_ happening. 

Except it was. 

Luke was getting closer and closer to Michael and eventually there wasn't any other choice but for the pair to press their lips together, and Michael swears he felt fireworks surge through his lips and across his entire body. He eventually had to pull away for air, and as he did Luke let out a gentle whimper and  _fuck_ Michael was so whipped for this boy. 

Luke blinked dopily up at him, flashing that fucking grin at him and Michael couldn't stand it. He leant down and pressed another brief kiss to the blondes lips and _God,_ he felt on top of the world. He'd been waiting years for this day, and he can hardly believe it was actually happening. He was here, Luke Hemmings sitting on his lap and kissing his stupid fucking face and Michael was so fucking happy. 

"We should head back to the hotel." Luke breathed out.

"Yeah." Michael nodded, equally as breathless as Luke was. 

And on that note, the blonde stood and Michael copied his actions and then they were off again, walking back to the hotel hand in hand; all the while Michael couldn't believe Luke Hemmings of people actually liked him back. He would be able to kiss the blonde and hold his hand when they go on more little adventures like this one and touch his butt and call him cute pet names and share a bed with him and cuddle him in a way that was in more than a friend way and maybe even touch his butt some more. 

He was _so_ fucking lucky. 


End file.
